


Insatiable

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Overlord (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Chase Lives!, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Excessive Come, Facials, French Kissing, Frottage, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, No Refractory Period, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, overlord....but make it horny, they nuttin!!!!!, they smorching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: The serum has some interesting side-effects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> asdkjasldasdlk;a theres literally no sense to this. i just wanted to write this out and guess what!!! okay imagine chase gets injected with the serum and he DOESNT mcfucking die but keeps on living and uh oh! hes super horny. the serum turned him into a fuck monster. thats it. thats the fic.

Hips came to a jerky stop against his, Ed breathing heavy as an arm came around his chest, pulling him closer to the feverishly hot body sprawled over him. Ed’s teeth caught on his moan, pain and wet heat streaking through his veins, hands bunching up in the thin sheet of his cot. 

 

He groaned aloud when he felt hips starting to work into a shallow rhythm, thrusts short and hard. Ed could only toss his head into the mattress and bear it, metal bracing squeaking under them. A gasp cut out of him. “Fuck,  _ Ed.”  _

 

Ed felt Chase’s chest flutter with his chuckle, prickly stubble moving across Ed’s neck, breathing hard and groaning as he thrusted in and stayed there. “You still with me, Ed?” Chase asked, slipping his hands around Ed’s, down to his pre slick cock. Ed breathed roughly at the sudden tug on his length, Chase’s hand working it quickly, smearing the slip of his pre over it. He barely managed to nod through the sensation.

 

“You feelin’ good, Ed?” Chase’s voice was right at his ear, breath rolling over him, hands still pumping and hips never slowing. “You feel real good to me, Ed. You feel about _ fuckin’-” _ Chase’s words came to a grunt, hips slamming forward and burying his cock in Ed in a solid thrust. It knocked the breath out of Ed, Chase’s arm supporting his weight when Ed’s arms buckled under him.

 

_ “Perfect,” _ Chase breathed, still thrusting, wet heat spilling around his cock as he came, hand still wrapped around Ed’s cock. All Ed could do was brace himself, head falling back onto the bed as Chase kept coming. 

 

Heat, piling up in his guts so much that he swore he was sloshing, spread through him. Ed groaned wordlessly, the bite of pain and soreness washing over him. The cot shook, Chase’s hips still going, breathlessly cursing through his orgasm.

 

“Fuck, fuck, oh  _ fuck, _ ” Chase had broken down into babbling, pressing his mouth to Ed’s neck and kissing him through his gasps. “So good, Ed, that’s so fuckin’ good.” Ed couldn’t muster a word, breath escaping him as a drawn out groan as Chase’s hand brought him to the brink, body giving a flinch as orgasm hit. Ed’s hips bucked on their own, cock throbbing in Chase’s slick hand, a few white drops making it to his swollen head. 

 

In the back of his mind, Ed counted it as his fourth of the night. He was shooting dry, Chase having milked his cock for all it was worth long ago. Chase, on the other hand, hadn’t  _ stopped. _

 

When they’d started, they came together; bunched up tights, arms around and between them, what grease they could swipe used to slick their cocks up and grind until they shot on each other’s bellies. Ed had been done there, Chase just kept  _ going. _ Jerking himself off as Ed settled into the afterglow, just watching Ed until he climbed over and put their cocks together again. Chase stroked them both off, hands making a cage around their dicks, thrusting into the greased flesh until they were both shooting again. 

 

Ed was on the edge of sleep when he felt Chase over him again, looking just as restless and flushed as the first time. He’d begged him for  _ one more time _ , promised he just needed  _ one more time. _ That’d been hours ago, and here he was, still as horny and raring to go. No matter how long they fucked, how much Chase filled him up, none of it seemed to bring any  _ relief _ to Chase. He just kept on, and kept on, and kept on. 

 

Ed was at the end of his rope. He reached up, finding Chase’s neck and squeezing it, heat sinking through his fingers. “Chase, I think I - I’m _ done,” _ Ed admitted, the words like a white flag. “I can’t - I can’t  _ take _ anymore,  _ fuck.” _ He got a frustrated whimper in response, Chase’s arms slipping from around his chest to hug him close, Ed feeling the heat coming off of Chase soak through his flesh. 

 

“Ed, c’mon,  _ please, _ ” Chase was begging, again, voice trembling and breathless. His hips jutted up against Ed, getting a grunt out of him. “You feel good, right? It doesn’t hurt?” Chase muttered it in a hurry, hips pumping faster, Ed’s grunts getting banged out of him. “Just lemme take of it, lemme take of you.” Chase’s hands roamed down Ed’s chest, finding his swollen and leaking cock. “I’ll make you feel so good, let’s just go one more time, yeah? I just need to, I-I gotta-” Chase’s hips froze mid-thrust, breath shuddering as he slammed forward, Ed whimpering as Chase started coming again.

 

Chase’s hands wrapped around his waist, fucking him slowly, hips moving smoothly through his orgasm. Ed felt it, the fiery gush of liquid into his guts, the excess slopping around Chase’s pistoning cock, an obscene slap of wet flesh between them. Below, Ed’s cock went unattended, soft and leaking pre from the force behind Chase’s thrusts. 

 

Chase stopped, at some point; Ed was half-asleep when he did, Chase still inside him but not moving, hands just groping over Ed as he pressed gasping kisses to his neck.  _ “Ed,” _ he moaned, hips starting to move again. “Ed, _ please.”  _

 

Ed shook his head. “I  _ can’t.” _

 

Chase kissed him again, holding him to him, hips slowly moving. _ “Please, _ Ed, you’re  _ killin’ _ me.” 

 

Ed shook his head, pressing back against Chase, shoving the clinging arms away from him. “You’re gonna kill  _ me _ if we keep going,” Ed groaned. “I  _ can’t, _ Chase.” 

 

Ed felt Chase’s hot sigh against his shoulder, wincing as the cock inside him started sliding out, the shift in weight making the cot groan. Chase’s cock fell from his hole with a gush of warmth, cum spilling down his legs and onto the sheets. Chase’s hand fell against Ed’s hip, whistling sharply. “Really did a number on you, huh?” Ed bit his tongue, Chase sounding way too proud of wrecking his ass. 

 

“Yeah, you did a number- about fucking nine or so?” Ed groaned as he turned as well as he could, back on the soaked sheets as he sprawled out, finally able to catch his breath. “Shit, Chase, you’re something else.” 

 

Chase muttered something, and then there was a wet smack. “You’re something to look at, Ed.” A grunt, and a moan. “Fuck,  _ Ed. _ ” 

 

Ed opened his eyes and stared down at Chase, crouched on his knees, legs spread wide and hand working over his slick cock. His other hand had reached down to grip his balls, keeping them in a squeeze as he worked himself over. Ed froze as Chase did, the bed tipping as Chase thrusted into his hands and  _ groaned. _ Ed shut his eyes as the first ropes landed over him, soaking his belly and darting up his chest, rivets running down him as the next gush hit him squarely in the face. Ed sputtered, eyes squeezing closer as the the gushes kept up, heat running over his scalp and face. 

 

Chase kept shooting, each gush just as plentiful as the last, hot and quickly drenching Ed. He stopped, and only then did Ed wipe at his face. Eyes opening with white strings catching on his lashes, Ed glared at Chase, a blissed smile on the photographer’s face. Chase’s hands were still between his legs, stroking through the mess on his cock, teasing his swollen head as he took in the sight of Ed. 

 

“Wow, that’s a money shot, huh?” Chase grunted as he palmed his cock, knees shuffling through the soaked sheets as he neared Ed. “Made you a  _ mess, _ Ed,” Chase reached out, smearing his hand into the puddle that had collected on Ed’s stomach, Ed making a face at the gooey web that tethered them when Chase pulled his hand back. 

 

“Yeah, good job, asshole. Now, gimme a towel so I can get this shit up.” Ed wiped his face as best he could with his forearm, but even that was getting tacky from just how  _ much _ of it there was. “You gotta get checked out, man, how do you even come this much?” Ed looked up and - there was Chase. In his space, hovering, not acting yet.

 

“Ed, you look - you look real nice like that.” Ed stared up at him, pretending like the photographer wasn’t still working himself to another orgasm. “I wanna do it again, I wanna  _ fuckin’-” _ A grunt, low and wanting. “C’mon, Ed, just one more time?” 

 

Chase was on him before Ed could speak, mess and all, hands around his neck and pulling him in for a desperate kiss.  _ “Please, please, please. _ I’ll make you feel good again, I’ll make you feel so good, just  _ please.” _ Chase’s cock pressed against Ed’s belly, rocking through the mess, Ed bracing his hands against the frame of the cot as Chase kept on going. 

  
Ed sighed, closing his eyes and bracing himself as Chase crested and  _ came.  _ And came, and came, and came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibbet was a flushed mess. The heat pouring off Ford had him sweating bullets, mouth pink from the hard kisses he’d endured. “Fuck’s sake, For-” Tibbet was again silenced by Ford capturing his mouth, tongue wrestling his and winning, hand around Tibbet’s neck keeping him in place. Ford was relentless, peppering Tibbet’s mouth in hard kisses, feeling like a bruise was blooming at every one. 
> 
> Tibbet was blinking through the stars in his vision, staring bewildered at Ford, lungs starting to burn in his chest. He pounded at Ford’s shoulders, hands immediately aching from his strikes. 
> 
> Fuckin’ serum, Tibbet thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ford's death was beyond fucked and i didn't like it at all!!!! so i changed it lmao!! also you cant tell me ford does not FUCK

Tibbet scrambled, instinctively, at the rough snag on his collar. An arm wrapping around his waist and snatching him off the ground stunned him out of flat out _punching_. Tibbet was lifted into the air, arm under his thighs and around his shoulders keeping him secured.

 

Tibbet had a second to just gawk at Ford. “Fuck are _you-”_ His words fell silent in his mouth when another slammed into him, stubble and rough lips finding his mouth and stealing his breath. Tibbet slammed his hands into his corporal’s shoulder, arms trembling at the elbow through the heave it took to pry Ford off him.

 

Tibbet was a flushed mess. The heat pouring off Ford had him sweating bullets, mouth pink from the hard kisses he’d endured. “Fuck’s sake, _For-”_ Tibbet was again silenced by Ford capturing his mouth, tongue wrestling his and winning, hand around Tibbet’s neck keeping him in place. Ford was relentless, peppering Tibbet’s mouth in hard kisses, feeling like a bruise was blooming at every one.

 

Tibbet was blinking through the stars in his vision, staring bewildered at Ford, lungs starting to burn in his chest. He pounded at Ford’s shoulders, hands immediately aching from his strikes.

 

 _Fuckin’ serum,_ Tibbet thought bitterly.

 

Hands stinging, Tibbet dragged his fingers over Ford’s shoulders, holding the corporal by the skull as he put his _everything_ into pulling them apart.

 

Ford took the hint when Tibbet felt lightheaded, pulling apart but not leaving, Ford sinking his mouth along Tibbet’s neck. Tibbet winced, neck tightening as Ford fuckin’ _bit_ him, getting a strangled shout of him.

 

“Shut up,” Ford whispered over the wet bite. “You get us caught and it’s your ass.”

 

Tibbet strained to pull his head away, fighting as best he could in Ford’s vice grip. “Don’t fuckin’ _bite_ me and maybe I won’t!” It _hurt_ , but Ford played rough. Came with the territory. “Jesus, if you wanted to fuck around you coulda just _said.”_ In hindsight, Boyce relaying the message that Ford was looking for him was suspicious. Worst yet, Boyce was fuckin’ nosy. They didn’t need the whole camp knowing about them.

 

“Didn’t know you were up for it, you bitchin’ around about that shoulder all the time.” Ford adjusted his hold on Tibbet, suspending the shorter man with no strain. “Fed up with loose fuckin’ handjobs, wanted to fuck you.” Ford leaned into Tibbet’s space again, blue eyes barely open, tongue darting over Tibbet’s mouth before he closed the distance with a kiss. It was harsh, crushing, and over in a flash. Their foreheads came together, Ford looking through Tibbet in his intensity.

 

“You up for it?”

 

Tibbet swallowed, head spinning, pants tight and heart pounding in his chest. He nodded, eager to fucking go already. “Fuck, _yeah.”_ Christ, Ford got him worked up easy. The corporal grinned and crashed into Tibbet’s lips.

 

―

 

Tibbet took a bite from his apple and spoke up. “It’s the serum,” he stated. “Gotta be, right? You really think they were like this before they got that shit?” Tibbet scoffed. “No way, Ed.”

 

Ed shrugged. “I’m _saying_ they were horny fuckers before the serum, just made them worse.” Ed was flat on his front in his cot, arms propping his head up. “Let their dicks keep up with all the nasty shit they wanna do.”

 

Rosenfield made a noise from his part of the tent, half-disgusted and embarrassed. “Guys, really? We don’t need - _details.”_ He was blushing, hard. Pale face flushed, neck showing pink already. Ed and Tibbet shared a laugh at him, the burning flush moving further down Rosenfield’s neck.

 

“Chase thinks you’re real cute, you know,” Ed provided.

 

“Ford likes skinny guys, likes to mess ‘em up,” Tibbet added in.

 

Rosenfield bit his lip and turned away. “Jesus Christ, you guys are all fuckin’ _freaks.”_ Rosenfield rolled his eyes at the laugh Ed and Tibbet gave, pulling his legs tight to try to hide his growing arousal.

 

“Think Chase would go for both?” Tibbet asked across the room, Ed taking a second to consider it. He nodded.

  
“Oh, _hell yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ford is powertop representation

**Author's Note:**

> rip to ed's bussy


End file.
